


Hot Pepper Torture

by QueenSquared



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a tease, Blowjobs, Egobang - Freeform, Handcuffs, Hot Pepper Gaming, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't want to be the only one left out of the hot pepper challenge, so Arin decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pepper Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a grump fic in a while! Yikes! Here you go! Enjoy<3

He had just finished plugging in the console when Arin stormed into the recording room.

Danny waited for the disk tray to fully close before he sat down on the carpet, watching the machine roar to life. When the screen lit up, he picked up the player one remote and went to hand it to Arin.

"Alright, buddy, ready to start the day with a nice game of...?"

He stopped when he noticed the distressed look on Arin's face and the huge glass of milk in his hand. He chugged the glass for a bit before he set it down on the coffee table and took the controller from Dan.

"Yeah, man, let's get it going" Arin said.

Dan wasn't entirely convinced though. He watched him take another swig of the milk before he spoke up again.

" Are you sure you're up for this? You don't look so hot."

Arin chuckled. "Oh yeah man I'm on fire. You can thank Vernon for that. I can never catch a break from those guys."

It didn't take Dan a long time to put two and two together.

"Oh God, have you been at it with that Hot Pepper Gaming thing again?" he giggled. "I don't know how you can stand that."

Arin nodded rigorously at him.

"That's the thing. It's not something that you 'stand' or 'get used to'. It's something you just try to get over with because if you don't do it, you'll look like a damn fool! Because literally everyone I know has tried it!" 

Dan started to laugh, but he actually felt kind of embarrassed. He was the odd one out. Suzy, Arin, Barry... they had all already done it. And it was he who felt like a damn fool for not doing it.

"Do you think there are any peppers left over?" He asked, longingly staring at the door. Arin almost spit out his milk.

"What the fuck are you implying? Dan, you don't actually want to-" 

"Try it?" Dan guessed. "Uh, yeah I do. C'mon, man. Bring on the peppers!"

Arin looked at him skeptically for a bit before he rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He got up and left the room to go to the kitchen.

As he prepared the pepper for Dan, Arin became worried. What if he couldn't handle it? He had mentioned his sensitive Jew stomach multiple times and there was a reason he hadn't been featured on Hot Pepper Gaming. Because of these factors, he would pick a mild pepper for Dan.

But then he got an idea.

When he made his pick, he return to the room with something new in mind.

"Alright, Dan" he sighed. "So here's the deal. You take a bite-or down all of it-and then you gotta talk about something for three minutes. Without any sort of reliever" he explained, side eyeing the cup of milk. "Think you can handle that?"

Dan snatched the pepper from the plate and dangled in front of his mouth. But before he could do anything with it, Arin grabbed his free hand.

"Just a precaution" he whispered and before Dan could react, Arin had him handcuffed to the coffee table.

Dan, in a mixture of intrigue and panic, froze and stared at Arin in bewilderment.

"Um, is this really necessary?"

Arin nodded. "Oh yeah. They had me do this at the studio. Just want you to get the whole experience, buddy" he grinned. Dan's face twisted in confusion.

"Are you sure? Because I saw that video and I'm pretty sure these aren't the same circumstances."

Arin hushed him and looked at the pepper.

"C'mon, man. The longer you stall, the longer it takes to start the Let's Play."

Dan sighed. "This got weird way too fast" he mumbled and then took a safe half bite out of the pepper.

As soon as it started to kick in, Arin moved to sit on the floor in front of him."

"Start talking" he ordered.

Dan rubbed his eyes and whined before he spoke.

"Oh jeez. W-well I- the thing is- well, dammit, Arin, I don't know!"

Interrupted by hiccups and coughs, it was hard for Dan to get the point across,but Arin got it.

"Hey man it's okay" Arin soothed and ran a hand up the older man's thigh. "Just tell me about your day or something. Or, y'know, if you're not up for it we could always stop now."

Dan shook his head rapidly and gasped for air. He didn't tug at the handcuffs.

"The first thing I did was take a shower...then I got dressed and h-headed here... God this hurts" he cried.

Arin nodded, humming as if he was in deep relaxation. "That's nice, would you like something to help with the pain?"

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head forward.

"I thought you said- fuck- that th-that would be cheating."

Arin drug both of his hands up Dan's legs until he found what he was looking for. Gently grabbing the waistband, he rolled the pants down Dan's legs until he could pull them completely off. When Dan realize what he was doing, he pulled his boxers off for himself and spread his legs on the couch.

"Do it" he breathed. "I don't think my mouth can take it."

Arin winked at him. "But I think mine can."

Dan had one hand chained to a desk, but it didn't stop him from grabbing the fabric of the couch with the other. This provided for an uncomfortable position, but it was no match for the magic that Arin was working on him.

He felt the light tips of teeth caressing his length as if they were tentatively beginning to explore him. Arin used his hands to gently massage the area underneath which drew out a long moan from deep within Dan's throat. Short breaths escaped him as and took his shaft in his mouth, moving forward and back.

"Oh..." Dan tried to say something, but he could hardly concentrate. Instead, he focused on the burning in his mouth and the sensation of Arin, sweet beautiful Arin, on his dick. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

And he wanted more.

"Keep going" he groaned and he awaited another delicate stroke from anything, a hand, a mouth, it was coming, oh god, his time was coming...

And then Arin just stopped.

Dan raised his head in confusion and saw that Arin was using a small key on his handcuffs to set him free. When Arin let him go, he started to leave the room but Dan scrambled to his feet and grabbed his hand. 

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me?! Arin, you fucking tease!"

Arin stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "I distracted you from the spiciness though, didn't I? You got through the challenge. So I'd pretty much say you were done."

Dan scowled. "You son of a bitch."

Arin laughed. "Maybe so. But now we can get on with recording. You stay here. I'll get you some water."

Dan couldn't believe that he had actually gotten the precise opposite of what he wanted. If it was possible, he looked like an even bigger fool than before.

Shamefully, he pulled his pants back on and slumped in the couch, proving difficult with a half hard on. Once he was satisfied, he stared at the half eaten pepper on the coffee table.

"You did this to me. I'll never eat another pepper again."

And he never did.


End file.
